ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Wielki powrót
thumb thumb Odcinek 55 Wielki Powrót - pięćdziesiąty piąty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 20.03.2011 w TVP1. Opis Kandydatem na wakujące stanowisko radnego jest oczywiście były wójt. Łaska wyborcy na pstrym koniu jeździ, to że wójt poprzednie wybory przegrał, nie znaczy, że na stanowisko radnego nie ma szans. Zwłaszcza, że wielkie dzieło biznesowe wójta doprowadzone zostaje do finału – w Wilkowyjach otwarta zostaje apteka… Ludzie o wąskich horyzontach wzruszają ramionami, apteka, cóż to wielkiego. Jeden Czerepach dalekosiężnie mądrość tej decyzji docenia – farmacja to dzisiaj piąta władza, a czasami, jak jej się spiralę kolejnej paniki z racji wydumanej epidemii udaje rozkręcić - wręcz pierwsza. Od razu przedsmak tego jest widoczny – były wójt bony rabatowe do nowej apteki rozdaje, tak matacząc, że wszyscy myślą, że rabat obowiązuje dopiero jak się na wójta w wyborach zagłosuje. Równolegle parafia w finansowe tarapaty popada z racji nadmiernej dobroci wikarego Roberta, który potrzebującym co mógł rozdawał, nie patrząc, ile zostaje. Poważne problemy ma też spółka handlowa Solejukowej, Hadziukowej i Więcławskiej, z tym, że te problemy biorą się akurat z sukcesu, który trudniej znieść czasem, niż porażkę. Rozbieżne ambicje pań prowadzą do karczemnej kłótni i niespodziewanego końca współpracy. Wójt wybory oczywiście wygrywa, ale na tym nie koniec jego ambicji – na pierwszym posiedzeniu mistrzowski gambit przeprowadza, który daje mu niemal tyle władzy, co niegdyś. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Czerepach), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek, mąż Wioletki), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Jacek Kawalec (Tomasz Witebski), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski (Ksiądz Robert), *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły, przewodnicząca rady gminy), *Leon Charewicz (farmaceuta Ryszard Polakowski) *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Tomasz Sapryk (radny Myćko), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Marek Lewandowski (radny Bartkowiak), *Tadeusz Hanusek (radny Kusiba), *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk), *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk), *Karol Sokołowski (Zbysiek Solejuk), *Radosław Sokołowski (Rysio Solejuk), *Daniel Zawiska (syn Solejuków), *Renata Berger (wdowa), *Dorota Gorjainow(kobieta w aptece), *Alicja Bach (kobieta w aptece) Cytaty *'"Chłop na stare lata zmienia się tylko na gorsze."' - Halina Kozioł *'"Diabła wypędziłyśmy, a szatan powraca."' - Halina Kozioł *'"Jak się będziesz żenił to się tylko rozwieść nie zapomnij."' - Halina Kozioł do Pawła Kozioła *'"Wójtowi to z całym szacunkiem, nawet największy dureń w gminie nie uwierzy."' - Czerepach *'"Nasza ławeczka, można powiedzieć ostatni bastion narodowej zgody."' - Stach Japycz *'"A no mąż leń patentowany trafił się, ale dzieciaki dzięki Bogu robotne"' - Solejukowa do Kusego *'"Słuchaj, jak ja twoim mężem jestem to jeszcze wcale nie znaczy, że mi prawa obywatelskie nie przysługują"' - Paweł Kozioł do Haliny *'"Ty nie mieszając się coś takiego podpowiesz, że inny rok by myślał i nie wymyślił"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *'"Ja tez nie wiem o co chodzi z tą apteką, ale jak mój mąż to wymyślił to za tym straszne świństwo musi stać"' - Halina Kozioł *'"Wdowi grosz to jest najcenniejszy pieniądz jaki może być"' - Ksiądz Robert *'"Farmaceuta choremu leku odmówić nie ma prawa. Nawet jeśli chory nie ma pieniędzy"' - Ryszard Polakowski *'"W biznesie najważniejsze zaufanie jest"' - Czerepach *'"Muszę powiedzieć, że ty czasy swoje wyprzedzasz"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *'"Tu się takie rzeczy dzieją, że to tylko o pomstę do nieba woła"' - Michałowa *'"On wszystko wyżera jakby cztery brzuchy miał"' - Michałowa o Pawle Koziole *'"A co wy jakiś post ścisły macie"' - Paweł Kozioł do księży, kiedy Michałowa na kolację podała sam chleb *Lucy:"Wiesz, jak naprawdę czuję, że ten kraj mój jest, ale skąd w nim tyle głupie ludzie ciągle nie rozumiem" Halina:"Ale nie kocha się za coś tylko pomimo" Lucy:"Racja, ja taki patriot pomimo jestem" Halina:"Jak my wszyscy kochana, jak my wszyscy" *'"Taki młody, a jak pięknie mówi. Mój mąż to by połowy tych słów nie zrozumiał"' - Hadziukowa o Dudzie *Solejukowa:"A mnie to się zdaje, że tam lepiej żadnych pieniędzy od nikogo to najlepiej nie brać, bo to strach tylko. Zresztą mnie teraz to trzydzieści tysięcy za jedną noc płacą to po co mi tam kredyty" Więcławska:"A ty w jakiej branży zaczęłaś robić?" Hadziukowa:"No, jakim cudem aż tyle? Bo nie gniewaj się Solejukowa, ale ty Claudia Schiffer to tak całkiem to nie jesteś" Solejukowa:"Autorko zostałam. I teraz w ten stronę myślę rozwijać się" *Wezół:"Jestem mimo wszystko lekarzem, tutejszym lekarzem" Polakowski:"To tu jest lekarz, powiedziono mi, że nie ma" Wezół:"A tak, panie Magistrze, jest, jest." *'"Jedna przepisy wydaje, druga medal dostała to im się we łbach poprzewracało"' - Więcławska do Dudy o Hadziukowej i Solejukowej *Solejukowa:"No samo nie przyszło, ja chyba z milion tych pierogów ulepiła" Hadziukowa:"Ty już mi tam tymi pierogami w oczy nie kłuj, bo to ja od świtu do nocy się z kozami użerałam, a potem te sery jeszcze wyciskałam i wyciskałam" Solejukowa:"Wielka mi tam filozofia sobie, parę kóz wydoić" *'"Nie wesół, panie Magistrze, absolutnie nie wesół. Wezół"' - Wezół do Magistra, kiedy ten przekręcił jego nazwisko *'"Tacy to z nas, można powiedzieć misjonarze, na tym czarnym, podlaskim lądzie"' - Wezół do Polakowskiego *'"Jak źle idzie to nie dobrze, ale jak za dobrze to też źle"' - Stach Japycz *Paweł Kozioł:"Radnym zostałem, sukces świętuje" Michałowa:"Jaki sukces, takie święto widzę" *Paweł Kozioł:"A może Michałowa by tak ze mną szklaneczkę się napiła?" Michałowa:"Też coś, żebym ja z Wójtem po nocy koniaki piła to już przesada" Paweł Kozioł:"Ale Michałowo, tak chociaż kropelkę, dla towarzystwa" Zobacz też *Seria V *Seria V (DVD) Linki zewnętrzne Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:seria V